This is a prospective trial in patients who have type I insulin dependent diabetes mellitus and end-stage diabetic nephropathy who will undergo a pancreas transplant - renal/pancreas transplantation purely as a clinical intervention. The research entails pre and post transplantation assessment of glucose tolerance and Beta Cell Function, skeletal capillary basal membrane width, as well as status of diabetic retinopathy and neuropathy to determine the effect of transplantation.